


The New Whispers

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Scarlet and Ivy Series - Sophie Cleverly
Genre: Analysis, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: Why would the new Whispers go to such lengths to save Rookwood? Why were they so determined?





	The New Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.

Many students of Rookwood School dislike it, or even hate going there. Why were the new Whispers so determined to save it?

Well, let's see...

Scarlet and Ivy Grey had a stepmother who hated them, went along with Miss Fox's plan to put Scarlet in an insane asylum, and tried to poison their father, who barely noticed them(possibly as an effect of the poison? How long had this been going on?) Things are better now, what with Edith gone, but still. The memories linger.

Violet Adams has no family except a legal guardian who, by her own admission, is "not the best," who shipped her off to boarding school and didn't even bother looking for her when she was in the asylum.

Rose Fitzwarren has no family except for her evil dead(presumably-a body was never found, was it?)cousin's wife. 

Penny Winchester's parents are currently in the process of separating. 

Ebony McCloud has, at home, her father, her cat, and a theater. Originally, that is all she ever wanted. But now...she has friends her own age, for the first time.

Nadia Sayani-I don't know much about her, but her sister already graduated from Rookwood. Perhaps she feels she has to live up to her. Also, she's been in the school since the days of Miss Fox, and she likes how it is now. She's not going to let the school be destroyed(literally) without doing anything about it-and neither will anyone else.

As for Ariadne Flitworth-she actually likes Rookwood School!

And the rest of the students-many of them come from difficult backgrounds as well. Not as extreme as Scarlet and Ivy or Rose, but still. Rookwood is their haven, where they have friends, a "Rookwood family."

The stew may be awful, the rooms may be drafty, there may be an evil headmaster or two. But there's the feeling of pride, that it's _our_ school!

Why were the new Whispers so determined to save Rookwood?

Well, why wouldn't they be?


End file.
